Destino: Tu tatuaje
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato observa a la mujer a lo lejos. La que más destaca. Su curioso Tatuaje, acompañando a una pareja. Mirando su movil. Curioso es el destino que enredará sus caminos.


Esto no es un reto. Es un fic en agradecimiento y felicitación.

Porque el foro Mimato del Foro Proyecto 1-8 me dio la bienvenida con mucho amor y hoy en día siguen aguantando mis hc con mucho humor.

Y felicidades a las Mimatas por llevarse a Mimi y Yamato con ellas. Felicidades a **Riens** , por su embajada. Felicidades **Mid** por ser mi madrina ahí.

Va especialmente **dedicado** a estas dos mujeres porque una me sacó este HC y la otra, cuando lea su momento, comprenderá su guiño. Confio en vosotras.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Destino: Tú tatuaje.

 **Pareja:** Mimato / Michi, Taiora. / Takariyako leve.

 **Genero:** Romance e intento de Hurt / confort.

 **Ranking: _M._**

 **Advertencias: T** iene un OOC tremendo. Ic quizás. Trio muy ligero de un chico por dos chicas. Y es muy peligroso para la salud porque es una caca xD

 **Disclaimer:** Ya sabes que Digimon no me pertenece si no..

* * *

ºDestino: Tu tatuajeº

 _A veces, amamos a quien no debemos._

 _El destino está marcado para nosotros. En un hilo rojo._

 _No siempre va al dedo._

 _También puede tener forma de Tatuaje._

 _.._

La primera vez que la vio fue en el centro comercial. No era un lugar como para que una chica resaltara de más. Tampoco para que él se diera cuenta. Acababa de salir de la tienda de tatuajes y le dolía la zona. Sentía el plástico sobre su piel y pensó que nunca más iba a volver a hacerse uno en su vida. Se acabó el tema rebelde de tatuajes reales.

Pero cuando la vio, todo el dolor quedó aplacado. No es que ella llevara todo el cuerpo tatuado ni nada así. No. Solo uno. Justo en el lado derecho de su vientre, cerca del ombligo y resaltando.

Un top blanco de lana sobre sus hombros, cubriendo uno casi diminuto anaranjado y unos vaqueros de cadera. Sus largas piernas que terminaban en unos tacones de aguja y punta.

Una chica normal. Llamativa. Puramente escandalosa. Algo que no entraría en sus gustos.

Pero ahí estaba ella, masticando chicle mientras miraba su móvil con aburrimiento, junto a una pareja de enamorados que se pasaban un brazo al uno al otro y se daban besos y arrumacos. La chica no estaba mal. Él era el típico futbolista moreno que tenía que llevar una pelota colgando de su brazo.

Pero era el tatuaje de la chica lo que más le llamaba la atención. Especialmente, porque eran unos tatuajes únicos en el mundo.

—Lo que me has pedido, es un tatuaje de la amistad. ¿Lo sabías?

Yamato había mirado el dibujo en el papel. Lo había dibujado en una de sus tantas noches incomodas de insomnio. En esas que generalmente pasaban cuando liberaba su cuerpo de la tensión no satisfecha del sexo.

Era algo que le había estado rondando en la cabeza.

Tanto, que pensó que tatuárselo quizás le ayudaría. Como si fuera una marca.

El tatuador le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues eso debe de estar de moda— explicó girándose y mostrándole una carpeta de sus tatuajes. Lo abrió por alguna página y señaló un tatuaje en especial—. A esta chica le sucedió lo mismo. Vino y me pidió este tatuaje, alegando que no cesaba de soñar con él y que era el destino para su cuerpo. Una cosa trágica.

Nunca pensó en encontrársela de ese modo.

—

.

La segunda vez fue en la panadería al lado de su trabajo. Estaba haciendo cola para elegir el pan cuando la chica llegó. Levantó la vista del móvil con fastidio y se puso de puntillas para ver el interior.

—¿El último?

—Yo— respondió.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Miel contra azul. Yamato fue el que desvió la mirada. Ella volvió a clavarla en el móvil y torcer el labio.

—

.

La tercera vez sucedió en un café. Alguien empujó con fuerza su silla contra la de él mientras gritaba a voz chillona un fuerte _¡Se terminó!_

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica tenía lágrimas en ellos.

En la mesa que había estado sentada, quedaba el castaño futbolista de la otra vez.

—

.

La cuarta vez fue en la playa.

Había sido arrastrado por su hermano pese a que sabía que odiaba el calor. Takeru alegaba esperar encontrar alguna chica guapa de la que enamorarse. Y las encontró. Para ser más exactos; tres. Entre ellas estaba ella.

—Miyako, Hikari, Mimi, este es mi hermano; Yamato.

Yamato recordó haber estado mirando el móvil con aburrimiento y levantar los ojos para encontrarse con sus sonrisas. La chica del tatuaje se llevó las manos al rostro, completamente sorprendida y con voz escandalosa, le señaló.

—¡Eres el chico del café!

Takeru le miró con diversión y alegando que si ya se conocían, era mejor dejarlos a solas, se llevó a las otras dos chicas al agua. La chica se sentó de rodillas frente a él, quedando bajo la sombra de la sombrilla.

—Así que Yamato— murmuró. Cuando él asintió, ella sonrió—. Aunque creo que tu hermano nos ha presentado, igualmente, lo diré: Soy la maravillosa chica Mimi Tachikawa. Estilista. Para lo que necesites. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy compositor— respondió dejando el móvil a un lado.

—Y a veces compras el pan.

—Sí, a veces compro…— La miró estupefacto. Ella rió cantarinamente.

—Aludí al bar, pero creo que nos encontramos en la panadería el otro día.

—Así es— confirmó.

A lo lejos, se escuchó una carcajada llamativa. Su hermano había hecho reír a las chicas. Estas parecían encantadas con él. Mimi miró en la misma dirección.

—Tu hermano es un pillo. Le ha dado igual que yo fuera mayor. Cuando le dije: Puedes llevarte a mis chicas si prometes pórtate bien. ¿Sabes qué contestó?

—Cualquier cosa de las suyas— respondió. Ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Que se portaría bien si también me podía secuestrar a mí.

Yamato miró hacia su hermano. El travieso niño que había crecido con un don al parecer, para endulzar a las mujeres. Aunque estas le llevaran tres años de diferencia.

Mimi continuó hablando sin cesar de cualquier cosa. Se levantaron para ir a buscar helados.

—Oh, Dios— exclamó repentinamente ella—. ¿Puedo?

Yamato había enarcado una ceja y siguió la mirada femenina. Justo sobre saliendo la forma de su tatuaje por encima del bañador. Él asintió y sintió las frías manos bajarle la cinturilla para poder ver mejor la forma.

Mimi alternó la mirada de su rostro al tatuaje. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Takeru los interrumpió.

—Ey, chicos. Esas cosas tras las palmeras, que tienen niños delante.

Yamato le dio una colleja. Mimi se rió.

Dejándole la zona helada pese al verano, apartó las manos para unirse al resto de las chicas.

—

.

Yamato era bueno nadando y que todo hubiera terminado en una hoguera junto al fuego, en plena oscuridad, le daban ganas de hacerlo. Mimi se unió a él. Generalmente, le gustaba nadar y nadar sin pensar demasiado, pero con ella a su lado, frenó el ritmo lo suficiente. Cuando ya no hizo pie, ambos se quedaron flotando.

—¿No vas a preguntarme?

—¿El qué?

Mimi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mojándose los cabellos y luego, mirándole con pequeñas gotitas cayendo de su nariz.

—Lo que sucedió en el bar. Porque nos vistes. ¿Verdad?

Torció el gesto. Los vio. O más bien, ella le metió la silla contra los riñones y el otro chico se quedó a cuadros en la mesa.

Confirmó con la cabeza.

—Puedo adivinarlo.

—¿Ah? ¿Sí?

Nadó hasta él, solo escuchándose el sonido de sus movimientos. Sus pies encontrándose bajo el agua.

—Sí. — Entrecerró los ojos—. Eras la otra.

Ella se hundió hasta los ojos y luego salió, tirándole agua por la boca. Yamato maldijo, limpiándose y se hundió solo para tirar de ella de las caderas y hundirla. Entre risas y forcejeos, ella se quedó tensa contra él, jadeante.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos, sin moverse. Yamato tuvo que nadar por ambos.

—Un trío en un centro comercial. Dos todo empalagosos. Una mirando el móvil con aburrimiento y rodando los ojos mientras los ve. Y luego, enfadarte tanto mientras él, deduzco, te invitó a otro evento con la pelirroja.

Ella le miró con la mandíbula tensa. Metió los dedos por su nuca, subiendo por sus cabellos. Yamato sintió tensarse y fue retrocediendo hasta que dio pie.

—Estaba saliendo con ella pero también se acostaba conmigo— asintió ella mirando las gotas de su cabello—. Era conmigo con la que se retorcía en la cama. Ella quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio. Piensa que somos las mejores amigas del mundo. Quizás lo somos. Solo que yo me acostaba con su novio. Ah. Prometido— se corrigió.

Se echó los húmedos cabellos hacia atrás y el movimiento contra su pecho fue ligeramente áspero y suave a la vez. Fue a mirar pero ella le levantó el mentón para que sus ojos siguieran sobre los suyos.

—Mírame a la cara, campeón. Creo que mientras nos movíamos como medusas he perdido la parte superior de mi bikini.

Yamato miró a su alrededor. El mar estaba oscuro y el reflejo de la luna no daba para más. Imposible de encontrar su bikini.

—Espera aquí.

Y salió del agua, solo para buscar una dichosa camiseta para ella.

—

.

Takeru y las chicas se habían quedado fritos. Él mismo intentaba encontrar un lugar cómodo entre las pequeñas dunas de la arena, sin encontrarlo. Le faltaba una almohada. Una de las dunas se le metía en el trasero. Si se ponía boca abajo se aplastaba contra sus partes.

Bufando molesto y decidiendo que lo suyo no era dormir sobre la arena, se levantó.

La encontró moviendo el fuego con una rama sin pensar demasiado. Llevaba la camiseta que le había prestado de su grupo musical favorito y el cabello suelto, seco y ligeramente enredado.

Por algún motivo, aquello bastó para verla preciosa.

—¿No duermes? — cuestionó crujiéndose el cuello.

Ella dio un respingo, sorprendida. Se frotó la cara con el brazo y luego le miró, sonriendo ampliamente. Tenía la nariz enrojecida, los labios hinchados y los ojos encharcados.

Yamato suspiró.

—No— negó haciéndole un hueco pese a que tenía sitio de sobras.

Él se sentó tras meditarlo un momento.

—Si te arrimas tanto al fuego te quemarás.

—Oh— suspiró—. Si me disecara no pasaría nada.

—¿Seguro que quieres ser arrugada?

Ella le miró con espantó.

—¡No, no! ¡Todavía soy joven!

Y luego rio tan fuerte que temió que Takeru se despertara. El chico solo se encogió y se pegó más hacia Hikari. Miyako se le pegó a la espalda.

Y luego, no supo exactamente como fue, pero ella estaba aferrada a su camiseta, tirando de él. Él, inclinado contra su boca, buscando el calor de sus labios.

Luego todo fue demasiado deprisa. Arrancándose la ropa mientras se levantaba y forcejeaban, él se agachaba a recoger su propia toalla, con ella acariciándole los cabellos y se metían tras las hojas de palmera.

Los labios le dolían por los besos, pero aún así, supo que no quería dejar de besarla.

Tumbo su cuerpo, besó sus senos, subió de nuevo hasta sus labios y se prendió de ellos. La sintió, descender por su piel y bajar su bañador. Su erección golpeó suavemente contra su vientre y se acomodó entre sus caderas.

Entonces, se detuvo.

Ella siseó entre dientes, cubriéndose el rostro. Yamato suspiró y se quedó mirándola por un instante.

—Lo siento. En un momento estaré bien.

—No vas a estarlo— reconoció, subiéndose la ropa y sentándose a su lado—. Por él.

Mimi asintió y se acomodó en el hueco de su cadera.

—Le amaba. ¿Sabes? Aunque él simplemente tuviera ojos para ella, pensé que… al entregarle lo que ella no, me amaría. Y puede que lo hiciera un poco. No sé. Tal vez no. Solo sean imaginaciones mías.

Yamato metió los dedos entre sus cabellos, ásperos por el agua del mar seca.

—Pese a saber que eras tú… no he podido imaginármelo a él. Fue mi primera vez. ¿Sabes? Y me encantaba pensar en una piel morena contra la mía, como si aquello estuviera bien.

Yamato sopesó el hecho, imaginándose a una mujer morena bajo su cuerpo, resaltado contra su blanca piel. Un día en la playa tan solo había bastado para que su piel se pusiera rosa como la de un recién nacido. Nada más. Él no podía ser moreno. Ni atlético como el otro. Y tampoco podía tener dos mujeres.

Por un lado, empezó a preocuparse de si era correcto que ella continuara hablando de ese sujeto justo a su lado. Pero simplemente parecía que las lágrimas no querían dejar de salir.

—

.

Tras intercambiar teléfonos, Mimi se convirtió en algo que esperar siempre. Tras salir de la ducha ya tenía un mensaje suyo esperando en el buzón. Tras comer, otro. Antes de dormir, dos más.

Las quedadas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y lentamente, ella parecía volver a ser sí misma. Más escandalosa, ruidosa, divertida. Arrastrándolo a locuras. No importaba.

El día que se presentó en su casa sin avisar, fue el día en que Yamato estaba teniendo más problemas para concentrarse. Era de esos días en los que cualquier simple mosca te molestaba y te desconcentraba por completo.

Al verla aparecer con una película musical, chocolate y una botella de champán, fue casi como ver abrirse el cielo.

Mientras se dedicó a abrir la botella y servirla en dos copas, la dejó curiosear por la casa.

—¿No tienes fotografías de tus ex?

Mimi estiró el cuello para ver el poster que Takeru se empeñó en hacer de fotografías suyas de cuando eran niños.

—No las necesito. Son ex.

Ella rio.

—Buen punto.

Se acercó hasta la barra, extendiendo una mano para aferrar su copa y chocarla contra la de él. Bebió delicadamente.

Con los cabellos sueltos sobre sus hombros y de ropa tan llamativa como siempre. El carmín se quedó pegado en la copa.

—¿Estabas teniendo un mal momento?

—Pareciera que lo hubieras sabido. Sí. Mierda, sí.

Miró sus notas musicales en la zona de trabajo. Con la guitarra a un lado y un piano eléctrico. No había forma de que la inspiración llegara a él.

Se sentaron en el sofá sin ver la película. De nuevo, sus cuerpos parecían perfectos para encontrarse. Sus piernas tenían facilidad para enredarse dado un momento, empezó a intentar mirarse para averiguar qué era suyo y que no.

Notó que dormía contra su pecho. Su brazo pasando por su espalda y el suyo por los hombros femeninos. Y deseo que siguiera ahí, anclada para él.

—

.

—¿Por qué no tenemos una cita?

Yamato levantó la vista de su café y la clavó en ella con sorpresa. Mimi llevaba un jersey suyo que había tomado de su armario tras ducharse. Jugaba con un dedo por el filo de su taza y se rascaba el muslo con el pie derecho.

—¿Cita?

—Sí. Ir juntos al cine. Parque de atracciones. No sé. Esas cosas.

Yamato bebió pausadamente.

—Es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace varios días.

Mimi asintió. Continuo moviendo el dedo por encima de la taza hasta que se detuvo y le miró.

—¿Y si quisiera salir contigo?

Ambos se miraron por un instante. Yamato le metió la cucharilla en la taza y meneó el café lentamente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí— confirmó ella mirándole fijamente—. Quiero, además, más fotos como estas.

Le mostró el móvil con picardía. En su fondo de pantalla, bajo los iconos de mensajería, llamada y Whatsapp, estaba una fotografía suya mientras dormía. Incrédulo o quizás más picado porque hiciera esas cosas, clavó la mirada en ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la espalda del moreno que solías mirar con suspiros?

Ella se tensó y sacudió una mano.

—¿Por qué tengo que mirar una espalda morena cuando mi tipo son rubios y de piel clarita?

Yamato se pasó una mano por el rostro, tiró del cuello del jersey y la besó.

Mimi Tachikawa tenía unas formas de ligar muy interesantes.

—

.

Cuando volvieron a ver al chico moreno fue un día de compras. Su guitarra se había rostro por culpa de sus repetibles juegos que siempre eran interrumpidos por algo. Esa vez, fue su vieja guitarra cayendo contra el suelo y pisada por la bota femenina. Mimi lloró tanto por el hecho y se ofreció a comprarle otra tantas veces, hasta con pagarle con su cuerpo si fuera necesario, que Yamato no pudo enfadarse.

Sin embargo, la obligó a ir a acompañarle a comprar una.

El chico estaba de pie frente a una tienda de deportes, mirando las botas deportivas. Mimi se detuvo de golpe, tirando de él en su repentino frenazo. Yamato la miró y luego su dirección.

El primer gesto por su parte fue soltarse de ella, darle alas si quería e ir en busca del hombre que realmente amara.

El chico se había vuelto hacia la salida de los baños junto a la tienda. La pelirroja salía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mimi se había soltado de su brazo y caminó casi de puntillas hacia ellos. Cuando la pelirroja la vio, era claramente sorpresa lo que había en sus ojos. En los de él, duda y confusión. Yamato estaba por darles la espalda cuando la mano de la chica se movió más rápido, golpeando con fuerza el rostro moreno.

—¡Cerdo!

Y mientras la pelirroja estaba por cuidar a su sorprendido y herido novio, Mimi regresó con él, levantando altiva el mentón y recargándose una vez más en su brazo. Pese a su gesto, temblaba.

—Sácame de aquí por favor. Porque estoy totalmente muerta de miedo.

Yamato la sostuvo de las caderas y casi cargó con ella hasta el exterior. No supo donde llevarla que no fuera la playa. La misma donde se conocieron.

Mimi cogió aire en los pulmones repetidas veces, como si expulsara las malas sensaciones. Quizás así fuera.

Los cabellos moviéndose contra su espalda. Sus hombros firmes. Se volvió sonriéndole.

—Gracias. Aunque nunca pensé que golpear a alguien fuera tan doloroso. Para mi mano, quiero decir.

Y le mostró la enrojecida palma.

—Quizás debí de usar mi pie en otra parte.

—Como hombre te digo que no— intervino arqueando las cejas en un gesto sutil de dolor.

Ella rio, se acercó a él como un gato y tiró de la camisa para poder levantarla. Sus dedos buscaron el tatuaje y fue como hielo sobre fuego. Mimi tenía las manos heladas.

—Quiero tatuarme otra cosa… Junto al mío. Para ti.

Yamato la estrechó entre sus brazos, fría y cálida a su vez. Buscó sus labios y los encontró dispuestos para su boca.

—Yamato.

Él gruñó en afirmación.

—Hazme el amor. Como nunca nadie me lo ha hecho.

Él la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Aquí?

Ella asintió.

—Y luego nos haremos un nuevo tatuaje.

Yamato recordó la sensación de las punzadas contra su cadera. La forma de su piel bajo la tinta y cómo su hueso parecía sentir como si lo taladraran. Mimi estaba completamente convencida en hacerse algo nuevo. Algo de ellos dos.

Mimi deslizó sus manos por sus caderas y le apretó el trasero con los dedos. Cuando su lengua entró entre sus dientes, supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Volvieron tras aquellas hojas de palmera. El mismo lugar pero con sentimientos diferentes. Él ya no era un solo que podía tener sexo por tenerlo. Ella no era una mujer que quería tenerlo para liberarse de una sombra.

Ya no eran la pareja de desconocidos que simplemente se dejaban llevar por una pasión que al final no cumplía.

Cuando la besaba, era ella. Cuando Mimi le besaba, era él a quien miraba.

Su ropa fue tratada con más cuidado, ambos sentados, con las piernas enlazadas de aquella forma que parecía ser perfecta para ellos. Tiró de sus caderas una vez desnuda y enterró su rostro entre sus senos. Aquellos que por tercera vez sentía contra su piel.

Acarició sus nalgas, apretó sus dedos y dejó que descendería sus propios pantalones. Mimi se sentó sobre él sin preámbulos. Gimió con fuerza su nombre y le miró ojos brillantes. Su sexo apretándolo, envolviéndole en calidez de seda.

Y luego el mundo se tornó completamente del color de Mimi.

—

.

Mimi pegó su cadera a la de él, levantándose la parte superior de la camisa. Sus nuevos tatuajes encajaron perfectamente. Rio y le cogió la mano para metérsela en la parte trasera del pantalón.

Yamato le apretó la nalga y besó la nuca mientras ella se miraba al espejo y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Qué guapa soy— se dijo a sí misma.

Yamato rodó los ojos y dio un tirón al bolsillo, a su trasero y por supuesto, a su chica.

Había amores que estaban marcados de ese modo. Por tatuajes. Por desamores. Por consuelos. Por líneas del destino. El hilo rojo que ahora brillaba en forma de tatuaje desde su cadera hasta la de Mimi Tachikawa.

 **ºFINº**

 **25 de febrero del 2016.**


End file.
